Captain Feathersword
This article is about the Wiggly Friend. You may be looking for the song. Captain Feathersword owns The S.S Feathersword. He was portrayed by Anthony Field and his two brothers, Paul and John. Then in 1996, Paul Paddick became Captain Feathersword after understudying for Anthony in a concert when he had an operation, and he has played him ever since. On occasions, Paddick's understudies would fill in his roles, such as in newer episodes of the Dorothy the Dinosaur series. Captain Feathersword also has a crew, the''' '''Friendly Pirate Crew, all of which idolize and have the same bright and cheerful personality as their captain. According to the Series 2 episode, Family, Captain's father and mother, showing poor parenting practices, weren't often around as they would sail the Seven Seas when he was a baby. It is possible he was taken in by someone else and raised. Performers Video & Live performances * Anthony Field (1993-1995) * Jeff Fatt (only occasionally on Sundays, circa 1993-1994) * Paul Rogers (circa 1994) * Paul Field (1995) * John Field (1994-1995) * Paul Paddick (1996-present) * Brad Carroll (2010-11, on Dorothy the Dinosaur Series 3, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas) *Lachlan Gillespie (2011, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show!) *Dominic Field (understudy) *Michael King (understudy) Audio * Anthony Field (1993-2001) * Paul Paddick (1997-present) See Also Captain Feathersword Through The Years Trivia *Captain's original pirate crew is him, Imran, Penelope, and Raj, who were all featured in Stories And Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate. *Before Paul Paddick, Captain Feathersword was first played by Anthony. His brothers, John and Paul followed in Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car. According to Greg's book, "Now and Then", Jeff would sometimes don the vest when it was a Sunday, because of something called the "Sunday Rule". But after a particularly bad performance in the South Australian town of Whyalla, Jeff was banned from ever doing the role again. *Captain has blue trousers with black lines from 1993-1997. From 1998 ownards, he now has black trousers with gold lines because the original trousers were similar to The Wiggles' black trousers. *In some of the earlier songs, Anthony isn't seen as a Wiggle because he is playing Captain Feathersword. But in Big Red Car, he isn't played by Anthony except for Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea. In the Big Red Car song, Captain doesn't appear at all. *Captain was created because Anthony knew that kids liked pirates. *Since 1996, Captain spends time with The Wiggles more than Dorothy does. *He has had several songs based on him, like Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack). *One of Captain's favorite dances is the reindeer dance according to Here Come The Reindeer. *Captain's favorite animals are ducks, roosters, horses and camels. * Since 2010, Captain has served as a guitarist at concerts when needed. He has also been doing this in the videos since 2013. * Captain is the only human Wiggly Friend. * In some of the Dorothy the Dinosaur DVD's, Paul Paddick isn't there, so his understudies had to fill in for him. It also happened at some concerts. *His favorite guitar he plays in both videos, and concerts is the Maton Bass Guitar and favorite instrument is the Wiggly Drum Set. * He drove the Big Red Car in Bow Mobile to the Rescue!. Gallery See here See Also *Shirley Shawn the Unicorn *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1993 Category:Pirates Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Singing Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Original Pirate Crew Category:Awake Characters Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Male Characters Category:2015 Category:Wiggle Members Category:Red Characters Category:Alter Egos Category:Tall Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Drummers Category:Tritagonists Category:Aquarius Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:Cross-Dressers Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:2017 Category:Series 10 Category:Violinists Category:White Characters Category:2018 Category:Drivers Category:Trumpeters Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Opera Singing Characters Category:2019 Category:2020